Sir John Glorybane
Quick Overview of Sir Glorybane Sir John Ragnar Glorybane (usually reffered to as "Sir Glorybane") is a Knight Templar/Crusader from a deep region of Europe. He is 35 years old, and he has a wife, Rachel Dare Glorybane, and 2 children, Ragnar Hard-Steel Glorybane and Fiona Loveheart Glorybane. He is a knight of the Holy Crusaders, a clan in Europe that is destined to continue a new generation of crusades into the new age. Life in Europe John's life all started in Europe. He joined a group known as the "Holy Crusaders" at age 20, and trained with them for 10 years. He then met Rachel—his future wife—in France. They married and had their 2 children. 5 years later, the leader of the Holy Crusaders promoted him to a full Knight Templar, giving his title, "Sir Glorybane". He trained knights for a few months, and not long after he was sent on a quest to the "new world" (North America). He was to start his own division of crusaders and knights, which he named "The Glory Crusade". Sadly, he had a problem a few weeks after he set sail. How John ended up in the Caribbean John was excited for his adventure to the new world. He was given a war frigate called "The Queen's Blade", and a crew of 50 knights from the Holy Crusaders. He was ready to make a new age of kings in the age of pirates and explorers. However, a problem happened: a few weeks into his adventure, he ran into none other than Jolly Roger. Roger saw the red crosses on the sails, and knew that it was a knight ship. He fired his ghostly cannons and the ship was sinking fast. The crew of knights panicked, some jumping off the boat or being killed from Roger's cannons. Watching his world fall apart, John found 2 barrels and a wooden plank, and quickly made a make-shift raft. He jumped overboard with his raft, and the last thing he remembered was a cannonball coming right for him. A while later, he woke up on the dry and sandy shores of Tortuga. Life in the Caribbean After he awoke, John found himself in dirty garb touched with sea water. He thought he was deserted, but he noticed shacks and people walking. He asked some pirates where he was, and they cackled for a minute. By then, they saw that he was seriously lost. They explained to him he was on Tortuga, a bucaneer-filled island in the caribbean. Shocked when he heard the word "caribbean" he was about to yell in terror. He was miles off course of his quest. Afterwards, an idea popped in John's head. He could use the people around him, pirates and town people as his new knights. He thought it was crazy, but he knew it could work. He had a motto, "If pirates can clean their blade, then they can join the crusade" meaning if pirates gave up their thievery for a while, they'd be accepted into knighthood. To this day, Sir Glorybane is seen running around the caribbean, looking for pirates willing to become a crusader. He somtimes calls the past pirates "Pirate Paladins". Relationships Pirates Like most noblemen, Sir Glorybane did not like pirates. However, he later learned they could be his chance at making a new generation of knighthood. He promises to help pirates, if it's not raiding the weak (he is fine with Jolly Roger being raided, though). Jolly Roger Jolly Roger is hated by many, and Sir Glorybane is no exception to his enemies. Ever since Roger attacked his ship and made him get shipwrecked in the Caribbean in the first place, (See: "How John ended up in the Caribbean") it's one of his sworn goals to rid the world of his wrath. Navy and EITC Sir Glorybane has a neutral reltionship with the Navy and EITC ; if they leave him, he leaves them. He is, however, mad at them for a time when they attacked him for working with a fellow pirate ship. He got his revenge by sinking a few Navy and EITC sloops. Acception as a bishop A few weeks after being shipwrecked on Tortuga, a message from a man named Tyler Crossbones was sent to him, saying he was to be a bishop for Switzerland. Shocked that someone had knew about him and wanted to accept him into a massive movement, he quickly replied saying he accepted. There was territory near the caribbean, so he bought a sloop and headed there. Now working for the king of Switzerland, John sometimes goes to the caribbean, celebrating that he was accepted as a bishop on a small island. Sir Glorybane: How to meet him in game John is a player in the game, and he does let people become a crusader in his guild. To find him, this info may help: In-game name: Sir Glorybane Guild: Glory Crusade Server he's usually on: Abassa or Hassigo (Hassigo if he's role playing) Favorite Island: Tortuga To join his guild, just ask him. Depending on your skill, level, and worthiness, he'll give you a rank: Paladin = Officer Vanguard = Veteran Squire = Member Category:Role-Play Category:Fan Stories Category:Fan Characters Category:Fan Groups Category:World Role-Play Category:POTCO